


3-6-5, Say 520

by creativefuckerzspring



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativefuckerzspring/pseuds/creativefuckerzspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok is rushing to the airport. It’s only the next day he realises the phone in his hand is not his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3-6-5, Say 520

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic is based partly on an EXO song and one of Luhan’s weibo posts.
> 
> Written for Luminations 2016

  
**Title:** 365, Say 520  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Length:** 12,822 words  
**Summary** : Minseok is rushing to the airport. It’s only the next day he realises the phone in his hand is not his.  
**Notes** : I tried to stay as close to the prompt as possible but, hey, prompter, hope you like it. {Timings are important to the plot? And, the names of the senders used depend on the relationship the two people share} Also, the title of the fic is based partly on an EXO song and one of Luhan’s weibo posts.

 

 

  
_Tuesday, 7th December_

[01: 05]

Minseok can hear the alarm on his table go off. But, he doesn’t want to wake up. He is feeling exceptionally tired today. He refuses to budge from his spot on the bed. He pulls the comforter around him and snuggles into it, smiling to himself.

 

[01: 45]

Minseok wakes up with a start. _Alarm! Alarm! Alarm!_ He throws away the comforter, rushing to the table. He looks at the watch, horrified. It is 2:10. The flight is leaving at 2:40.

_Why why why does he have to ignore the alarm now of all times!!!_ What will he think if Minseok doesn’t manage to reach on time? Minseok scrambles on his feet, looking for his jeans, a tee and a jacket. As soon as he is done with getting changed, he dashes out of the room, only to come back running. His phone, he has left it somewhere. He wastes five more precious minutes searching, before going back out rushing. He prays silently that he can find a cab quickly, as he puts his shoes on. He snatches the key set from the key counter, opens the door, shuts it and sprints in the direction of the main road.

He lives in an apartment, in a respectable society. He is sure a lot of them are watching him right now. After all, he is Kim Minseok, one of the most asocial members of his society. He is trying not to shudder in the cold. He is very under dressed for the season. He reaches the main road in record time and rubs his palms together to keep them warm.

He is waiting nervously. He unlocks his phone’s screen and swipes through the call logs. There are no missed calls, no voice mails. Heck. He doesn’t even have a message. Jongdae, his best friend since High School is leaving for China and Minseok is at a loss.

Said friend had confessed to him out of the blue on Halloween day during their office party. Jongdae had been dressed as Harry Potter, Minseok was Do Min Joon from a drama. Lame, he knows, especially when everybody else had dressed up as international characters. Still, Jongdae had encouraged him after having a good ten minutes laugh when he had tried to explain who he was supposed to be. It wasn’t his fault, Minseok doesn’t waste his time on pop culture. He is a lawyer. His ambitions are too high. So, he drowns himself in his work. No one can find a fault with that.

He sees a car approaching and it breaks his train of thoughts. He is desperate. He sticks out his hand, asking for lift. The car slows down. The driver rolls down his glass.

“Airport. I need to go to airport. If at-”

But, the driver has already turned around and is talking to someone at the back. Ah, the owner.

Suddenly, the second glass rolls down, and a face appears. Minseok is momentarily struck by the appearance. It looks familiar. “Get in, get in.” It is a boyish voice. The face is so beautiful, he can swear it is a girl- he is a girl- if not for that haircut and that voice. He can make out the stranger is sporting some fancy hair colour but, he is wearing a cap. He isn’t being able to see clearly and besides, it seems borderline creepy to stare at somebody’s face for as long as he has been.

Instead, he thanks him profusely and gets in the car. He relaxes a little due to the heater. He is still shivering a bit though. He nervously clenches and un-clenches his fingers on his lap. The stranger - or, as Minseok later dubs him- the angel offers his own winter coat. Minseok refuses at first but, gives in and takes it when he is not-so subtly reminded that he isn’t appropriately geared for winter. His cheeks are dusted in pink and he turns towards the window, his face plastered on the glass, his breath fogging it.

He fiddles with his phone, wondering if Jongdae has already boarded the plane; if he is too late. He had felt so bad when he had seen the look of hurt cross his friend’s face when he had tried to reject him without hurting his feelings. He had not been successful. Minseok still fails to understand how he had missed it. If Jongdae had liked him since High School, why had he not known? Why had Jongdae not said anything? Why had he waited for so long? Since Halloween, he had been asked many times to consider, to at least give him one chance but, Minseok had shot it down every time. He didn’t want to give his friend any unnecessary hope. After all, Jongdae is just that. A friend. Nothing more. Never more.

Minseok figured if he ever liked someone, he’d _like_ them from the start- meaning, more than friends from day one. Besides, Jongdae was one of the straightest guys he had ever come across. It is still hard for him to believe his friend’s confession. He got to know Jongdae had applied for a transfer to the Beijing branch of the company on the very first day of December, and Minseok had felt appalled. He mulled and mulled and mulled over it. He sat with his coffee cups for hours feeling guilty. He had tried talking to him. Jongdae is both his friend and colleague and he is going to lose both of them. He knows it. Jongdae had avoided him for the last few days. He’d disconnect his call saying he’d call back in sometime (which he never did). They never met up for their coffee rounds during break time, or the celebration for the success of their cases, completion of work or, anything like that.

Minseok isn’t sure if he was the one being childish here, but, he felt a little bit hurt that he was being avoided. Is it his fault that he doesn’t have any feelings for him? Can’t Jongdae not accept it and continue to be friends? Why does he have to avoid Minseok like plague?

He glances at the text from Junmyeon who is good buddies with Jongdae. He had texted him the flight details with a simple “Best of luck.”. Minseok had then decided he was going to see Jongdae one last time before he left. He jabs his phone into the pocket of the warm coat and bites his lips in nervousness. He isn’t sure what he was going to do. Maybe he will try giving his friend a chance? Minseok’s dating life was next to nil anyway. He is always busy either with work or, his family. Not to mention, he has known Jongdae for all these years. What is the worst that could happen?

Not long after, they are entering the airport parking lot and Minseok is removing the coat and handing it back to the owner, who seems to be distracted and brimming with nervous energy and just takes it back with a nod of his head. Minseok is already missing the warmth of it as he is jogging towards the entrance when he hears someone calling out to him. He can’t afford to lose anymore time. The driver-chauffeur-whatever was running towards him with his phone in his hand. He practically snatches it from his hand and smiles at him gratefully and hopes that is enough. He is trying to run as fast as his legs will carry him. Minseok has few relationships but he values them a lot. He’ll save them at any cost.

He frantically searches for Jongdae. He wants to call him one last time, but his phone is out of battery and all he can do is just helplessly stare at the blank screen. _Wonderful Timing_. He looks at the Departure list. The details are imprinted in his memory. The flight’s making some last minute announcements for the late passengers and they are soon moving to Boarding. His eyes find the stranger who gave him the lift talking to some official and running into a Check-in and for a crazy second he wants him to turn around and look at him. Talk to him. Talk to someone. He feels so lost. His one and only friend is leaving because of _him_. He is sure even if his friend hasn’t said as much and he can do nothing.

He sits down on one of the benches and looks at the bustling crowd. Well, he has tried. He sits there for sometime till he sees the flight’s name gone from the electronic board and he knows his friend is gone. He laughs bitterly. He is well and truly alone now. Nothing can change it. Who would put up with him anyway? Minseok has always liked to think of himself as a simple person, but he knew he was difficult to be with. He gets up from his seat jostling in the crowd of some tourists. His mood turns sour when some stupid person bangs into him and his phone clatters to the ground, it’s screen cracks as the Stupid Person’s belongings fall. Said idiot just smiles at him cheekily with a lame “my apologies” with a faint accent, picks his things up and disappears into the crowd. He stares incredulously in front of him for a while, before huffing and thinking about going out again in the weather. He just curses his luck as he steps out, dejected.

 

[10:55]

Minseok goes running into his cubicle. He is tired. He believes he has run enough for a day. His work life doesn’t require much legwork and he has gotten used to that. He has been putting on weight. His abs have disappeared, his cheeks are horrible and his belly… Ugh.

His life lacks all fun. He flops onto his chair and exhales loudly. He throws his dead phone into the drawer. He didn’t have the time to charge it, too tired to do anything. He is still tired. He decides to drop by the nearest mobile shop as soon as he gets time. He leaves for the meeting scheduled for 11 ‘o’ clock. With Jongdae gone, a few changes were to be made in his work but, they were minimal. His friend had done his work meticulously and Minseok realises he can’t even use that an excuse to hold it against him.

 

[13: 19]

Minseok is staring at the phone’s screen in disbelief. It is the exact model - Samsung Galaxy S6 with the exact phone cover. It has the Big Ben on it with a soccer ball. He had bought it in Myeongdong during a fair. Yet, every time he presses on the power lock, it is a Manchester United poster on the screen lock instead of the puppy that he had rescued. It even unlocks with a swipe! Not the complicated password he had set just for the heck of it.

He argues with the mobile shop employee for having switched his phone with somebody else’s. It ends with nothing but, being proved that he is indeed wrong and Minseok leaves red in the face.

Minseok doesn’t know what to do. There are so many contacts, so many upcoming deadlines and mails. It has been so long since he had logged in from his desktop that he has forgotten his id and password which is so stupid of him. Though he racks and racks his brain, the only numbers he can recall are Jongdae’s flight details and Minseok is furious. He doesn’t even know how he has come to possess somebody else’s phone and has lost his own in the process.

 

[20:36]

He is sitting in front of his TV, wondering what he should do. He doesn’t have enough time and he needs to go through some of the old mails. Should he call? Could that person have thrown his handphone upon realising it’s not his own? He has not even called him. Should Minseok call him instead? He shouldn’t waste time.

He is still thinking when he hears the passcode to his flat being punched in and his sister calling out for him. He gets up from his spot and walks towards her. She is already rushing towards him, but instead of hugging him, she bops him on the head with her bag and demands him to explain why he hasn’t been returning her calls.

Minseok sighs and explains. She gives him a pitying look and then, snatches the phone from his hand. “You think too much”, she says dialing his number. He sits back down on the bean bag kept at the corner and looks at his sister talking on the phone. His eyes are already drooping. He catches the end of the conversation and ungracefully, manages to get up from his spot. He hurriedly tells his sister to explain him his passcode. His sister puts him on speaker and he again explains the pattern-password. It’s silent on the other end of the line and Minseok is worried if he is even being able to understand what he is saying.

“ _yeoboseyo? yeoboseyo?_ ”

“Am here.” Is all he hears and the line disconnects.

Minseok wonders if he has heard the static voice before.

He goes early to bed that night after his sister leaves. The man is going to send him all the stuffs he requires and Minseok will be doing the same. Fair deal. He is glad his phone hasn’t been thrown away. He falls asleep with a smile on his face. Things aren’t that bad indeed.

 

 

_Wednesday, 8th December_

 

Minseok fumbles for his phone. He presses the lock to check the time and blinks at the bright red screen lock. His brain is slowly coming out of the foggy stage, and he snuggles inside the multiple comforters around him. His phone vibrates and he drops it in surprise. He never receives any text this early. Is there some problem at work?

He quickly sits up and taps on the notification. It is from an unsaved number. But, it was _his_ number.

[ 06: 05] Stranger: Did you not have the International thing enabled? Had to get that done.

[ 06: 07] Stranger: You have received some new mails since yesterday. I’ll forward them to mine.

[ 06: 09] Me: Thank you.  
[ 06: 09] Me: I’ll check yours and forward it to you.

 

Minseok gets up from the bed, not feeling sleepy anymore. His feet plods on the floor as he moves toward the kitchen to fetch himself a glass of water. He begins to prepare himself for the day. He brushes his teeth, showers, all after doing yoga then, takes a bowl of cereal and milk. After eating the measly meal and changing into the work gear, he leaves to catch the bus. He still uses the public transport. He cannot be coaxed into considering to do otherwise.

When he reaches his office, he presses on the power lock and sighs on seeing the Man U poster. He also sees new notifications. There are mails from him and texts from stranger, at least the person with whom his phone has been exchanged is at least decent enough to do this. He doesn’t want to imagine what would have happened had he not co-ordinated. His noona told him that the person has promised her he’d return the phone as soon as he comes back since he was out of station at the moment. Minseok is fine with it. As of now.

 

[ 07: 10] Stranger: Wow. That was quick.

 

[ 11: 13] Me: What’s the password to your mail lock?

[ 12: 05] Stranger: Luge

 

_Thursday 9th - Wednesday 15th December_

The entire week they exchange information back and forth, mails, contacts or any important details that might have come via text. They never ask each other about their names or, identity. Minseok doesn’t ask him which country he is in now and how fast he’ll be able to return his phone. He doesn’t check any other thing on his phone, not his songs or, his photos. They were all password-protected anyway.

The first time something happens a little differently is in the middle of December. He is feeling frustrated with a particular meeting. He is one of the senior most members of the legal team. He and Jongdae had been partners in most of the works for a reason. They worked best together. Now he is alone and has to manage. It’s not that he can’t do it. He can - but, it is much easier with his friend. The company hasn’t even hired anybody saying it is an odd time of the year and they are already all so busy with the recent changes. The acting CEO of the Seoul branch Wu Yi Fan may move to the mother branch in Beijing. He may not. Things are not sure, since company heads are still deciding which brother will be taking over the branch. Yi Fan is training his brother, but nobody knows for sure if it is a rumour or not, since all the legal papers, the official documents, they all bear the acting CEO’s signatures and seals and in Chinese. The Korean branch has not been involved in it sadly. Minseok is considering taking break and go get himself some coffee when his phone buzzes.

[ 14: 49] Stranger: Coffee?  
[ 14: 50] Me: Excuse me?  
[ 14: 51] Stranger: Coffee or, tea?  
[ 14: 51] For a sick patient?

Minseok looks at the texts wondering what this person is trying to get at.

[ 14: 56] Me: Tea.  
[ 14: 57] Stranger: Thank you.

Minseok goes to get himself that cup of coffee he wanted. When he comes back, he can’t help himself. He types quickly and sends it before he can stop himself.

[ 15: 15] Me: Personally, I’d recommend Coffee.  
[ 15: 17] Stranger: I knew it!  
[ 15: 18] Me: ?  
[ 15: 20] Stranger: I had guessed you’d be a coffee kind of guy :D

Minseok is staring at the text. He has never had such type of a conversation. Ever. He only texts his office people for office stuffs in a strictly official manner.

[ 15: 21] Me: what’s wrong with coffee?  
[ 15: 53] Stranger: Nothing. It’s good.

[ 16: 05] Me: Is that sarcasm?  
[ 16: 25] Stranger: No, no. I like coffee too.  
[ 16: 25] Stranger: Especially, Americano.  
[ 16: 30] Stranger: What about you?

[ 17: 01] Me: Latte

 

 

_Friday, 18th December_

 

 

[11: 33] Me: Hey, I would have received a few mails today morning. Could you send those?

[14: 05] Me: It’s kind of urgent.

[15: 00] Me: You could be busy but, can you please forward those?  
[15: 30] Outgoing call ~~~

[17: 12] Two Missed calls

 

 

 

_Monday, 21st December_

 

Minseok is drunk. He has faced one of the worst situations in his life. His company has lost a client and they can incur heavy losses. Wu Yi Fan is angry though he is not saying anything to him directly. He had just asked him if he was having some personal problems and should take some days off. He is horrified. His colleagues are under the impression he was grieving Jongdae’s departure. He doesn’t understand how their CEO would have got to know about it. He is flummoxed.

 

[ 20: 19] Me: I hope you rot in Hell.

 

 

_Wednesday, 23rd December_

 

 

Minseok doesn’t take a day off. His holiday break is supposed to start today but, he is sitting in the office, grilling himself, berating himself and just feeling massively pissed. He is pretty sure he saw the CEO pass by his cabin more than once. YiFan rarely came into this part of their office. He always summons the others to his lavish room. Maybe he is getting paranoid, but the Chinese man is giving him those looks.

Minseok is also ignoring the close to hundred mails and texts sitting unread in his phone- no, _that man’s_ phone. Minseok doesn’t want to see it and forgive him this early. He has never failed at any of his work before. He tries to be perfect or, as close as possible - a thing he shares with his cousin Kyungsoo. And, he doesn’t want to find out that this streak of perfection has been disrupted because somebody was in no-network-coverage area. So, he decides to fume. When he gets back to his apartment that night, he immediately feels bad.

 

 

[ 13 missed calls from Airport Arsehole]

 

[ 08: 07] Airport Arsehole: Am really sorry. Do you still need them?  
[ 08: 20] Airport Arsehole: I have sent all of them.

[ 10: 05] Airport Arsehole: I had some emergency.

[ 13: 37] Airport Arsehole: Hopefully, you didn’t have too much trouble.

[ 17: 20] Airport Arsehole: I’ll try to fix the problem.

[ 19: 44] Me: What sort of emergency?

[ 23: 16] Airport Arsehole: My mother was hospitalised.

 

 

_Thursday, 24th December_

 

[06: 05] Me: How is she now?

[08: 03] Airport Arsehole: She is no longer critical. So.  
[08: 10] Airport Arsehole: Am really sorry.

[09: 00] Me: Please. Don’t. It’s okay.  
[09: 11] Me: I hope your mum recovers soon.

 

 

Minseok is lounging in his apartment the whole day till some of his colleagues call him, asking him to join them. He comes to know this through the Guy Who Took Away His Phone. He is dutifully sending him their messages and then, forwarding Minseok’s messages to them. Noting the address for the Christmas Eve party, he leaves.

 

 

[22: 05] Me: Cn I say u somethin?  
[22: 29] Airport Arsehole: Sure.  
[22: 30] Me: Am sorry. I shouuldn’t hab sent you dat messag?  
[22: 45] Airport Arsehole: ??  
[22: 47] Me: dat go2 Hell?

[23: 15] Airport Arsehole: It’s okay.  
[23: 17] Me: I thot u went!  
[23: 17] Me:  For thinkingg rongly f u. When u were hvn ur own problem.  
[23: 18] Airport Arsehole: Went where?  
[23: 20] Airport Arsehole: It’s understandable.  
[23: 20] Airport Arsehole: Chinchha.  
[23: 22] Me: Freinds? :)  
[23: 24] Me: dey r askn f am tlkn to my bf.  
[23: 31] Airport Arsehole: Friends :-)  
[23: 33] Airport Arsehole: Aah. So, you did go.  
[23: 34] Me: Yes. Came. R u not wid ur frinds?  
[23: 34] Me: No, wait, sory.  
[23: 34] Me :(  
[23: 45] Airport Arsehole: You are cute.  
[23: 49] Airport Arsehole: Can I ask you something?  
[23: 51] Me: Hmm  
[23: 51] Airport Arsehole: Was that a yes?  
[23: 52] Me: Ys  
[23: 53] Airport Arsehole: Can I call you Baozi?  
[23: 55] Me: Okiee  
[23: 56] Me: Wt do I call U?  
[23: 57] Airport Arsehole: Lu-ge  
[23: 58] Me: Luge???  
[23: 59] Airport Arsehole: Yes, Lu-ge.

 

_Friday, 25th December_

[ 00:00] Airport Arsehole: Merry Christmas, Baozi.  
[ 00:06] Me: Merry Christmas, Lu-ge.  
[ 00:10] Lu-ge: Goodnight :)  
[ 00:30] Baozi: Alrdy? G’nyt :0

 

 

Minseok rolls on his bed and grumbles. He wakes up with a start, and immediately grabs his phone kept on the bedside table and swipes the screen to unlock and groans loudly. He is embarrassed. He scrolls through the texts quickly and scrubs his face with one hand. He hadn’t been that drunk. He cringes at his spelling errors and the stupid “dey r askn f am tlkn to my bf.” and for a second panics what this Luge will think of him.

He quickly decides if it’s something negative, then, he can go to hell. But, secretly, or not so secretly, Minseok is developing a little crush on this odd-named Luge. Why? Because he is yet to come across somebody else who is so serious about helping him out like this, so diligently.

And, then, there was his voice; his “am here”. Minseok laughs at his own teen-gushing-over-his-crush behaviour. Gushing to himself, but gushing nonetheless. He is happy? He is a little pleased that he has been given a nickname. He quickly taps on the search button looking up its meaning. It turns out to be steamed bun. He is puzzled at first and then, realisation dawns on him. Unlike Luge’s phone, all his - Minseok’s apps are unlocked. He could have easily gone through the contents. He hopes the Chinese man isn’t some sort of psychopath. The man has every app on his phone locked. His mails are in Chinese and Minseok doesn’t know how to read Chinese. He is glad he could identify that much though.

 

He is a little curious.

And he is still debating while preparing his breakfast.

[10: 03] Baozi: Any plans for Christmas?

[11: 16] Lu-ge: Not really.  
[11: 17] Lu-ge: Just me and my family.  
[11: 20] Lu-ge: And, you?  
[11: 30] Baozi: Same here.  
[11: 45] Lu-ge: :)

[13: 41] Baozi: Can I ask you something?  
[14: 36] Lu-ge: So, now we are back to full and proper spellings?  
[14: 40] Baozi: :-/

[16: 07] Lu-ge: :D  
[16: 15] Lu-ge: “ _Hyung_ , why don’t you receive my calls? Why does my call get forwarded?”  
You can give him my number. If you need to. I have already troubled you so much so far.

[17: 22] Baozi: No way. You keep forwarding mails, texts, calls to me all day. Every day. I barely have anything to send to you.

 

 

[20:55] Lu-ge: Do you know how to cook?

[21: 34] Baozi: Sure.

[23: 45] Lu-ge: I almost lit our kitchen on fire.  
[23: 55] Baozi: Woah.  
[23: 55] Baozi: What were you doing? O.o

 

_Saturday, 26th December_

[00: 01] Lu-ge: Trying to make myself dinner.  
[00: 02] Lu-ge: I think, I need to buy a room freshener  
[00: 04] Baozi: seriously?  
[00: 05] Lu-ge: Obviously. Stinks.  
[00: 07] Baozi: Then, I’ll never let you inside my kitchen.  
[00: 10] Lu-ge: OOoooh.  
[00: 11] Lu-ge: Were you planning to? ;)  
[00: 20] Baozi: Nope. I am yet to know you. Real you.  
[00: 23] Baozi: You could be dangerous for all I know :p  
[00: 30] Lu-ge: My Baozi feels threatened.  
[00: 50] Baozi: No way.  
[00: 51] Baozi: Also, I don’t look like a baozi. X-(  
[01: 13] Lu-ge: Aah. So, you checked it. :D Yes. You are a Baozi~~~~  
[01: 14] Lu-ge: You saw me at the airport. Do I look dangerous to you? :|  
[01: 20] Baozi: Nope. You looked too sweet :p  
[01: 40] Lu-ge: Am not sweet. Am very manly. B-)  
[01: 43] Baozi: If you say so.  
[01: 45] Lu-ge: And, you are the cutest.

[03: 00] Lu-ge: Baozzzzzzziieee~~~~~~  
[00: 05] Lu-ge: Am feeling very hungry. T-T  
[02: 05] Lu-ge: I like Baozis. A lot.  
[02: 10] Lu-ge: I have nothing to eat. No one here to get me something.  
[02: 12] Lu-ge: Can I eat you instead? My Korean Baozi.  
[02: 26] Lu-ge: Nom. Nom. Nom

[12: 23] Lu-ge: Ugh. Sorry. I was a little inebriated. And, hungry.

[13: 00] Lu-ge: Baozi, that must have been inappropriate..  
[13: 25] Baozi: What? Nah. It’s okay.  
[13: 25] Lu-ge: Why didn’t you reply then?  
[13: 30] Baozi: Overslept today. Was watching TV all night.  
[13: 31] Lu-ge: Really?  
[13: 33] Baozi: Really. I don’t mind helping someone with their hunger. :)  
[13: 40] Lu-ge: Am glad. Baoziee :D

[15: 05] Baozi: So. How did you burn your kitchen?  
[15: 15] Lu-ge: I didn’t. But, almost.  
[15: 20] Baozi: same.

[16:05] Lu-ge: Nope. Not at all.  
[16:06] Lu-ge: Your puppy is cute.  
[16:15] Baozi: That’s not mine. I had only rescued it.  
[16:40] Lu-ge: Oh. Hero Baozi. :-O  
[16:55] Baozi: Haha. The actual hero is Jongin. He was the one who really saved it.

[17: 30] Lu-ge: Jongin?

[18: 09] Baozi: my brother’s bf.

[22: 17] Lu-ge: I thought I was potential danger. Sharing info, huh?  
[22: 45] Baozi: Nope. Not anymore.

[23: 16] Lu-ge: Why *horrified*  
[23: 43] Baozi: Coz Psychos don’t eat Baozis ;)  
[23: 55] Lu-ge: Really now?  
[23: 57] Baozi: Aye, aye.  
[23: 58] Lu-ge: Choaa.  
[23: 59] Baozi: ??

 

_Sunday, 27th December_

 

[00: 00] Lu-ge: ;)

 

_Monday, 28th December - Tuesday, 29th December_

 

Minseok wants to text him. His hands itch. He even considers asking for Jongdae’s number, but somehow that feels wrong and he refrains. He feels sad and dejected. New year is approaching and he is still alone. No friends, no lover. Nothing. He can go to his family but, he knows he’ll get the worried looks from his parents and pitiful looks from his sister. He doesn’t want those.

So, he’ll stay alone and spend the night just like any other. Kyungsoo has invited him for 30th evening party so, he’ll be going over there. Kyungsoo and that Jongin kid are so perfect for each other that not only he feels proud for his cousin, but also wishes he could find someone like that. Kyungsoo isn’t the most talkative person just like him nor is he very expressive, yet Jongin understands him despite all that, even when his cousin and relatives sometimes fail to understand the squishy man. Jongin knows when he is sulking, when he is irritated with him, when he is angry or, furious. He knows when Kyungsoo just wants some attention and affection and Jongin would give all that without making his cousin asking for it aloud. Sometimes Minseok feels jealous. The most he ever had had anything with was Jongdae. He’d be lying if he said he never had a crush on Jongdae. He had, but he let it go because Jongdae was, at least Minseok had assumed, straight.

 

_Wednesday, 30th December_

 

Luge forwards him all the texts. But, that’s all they are - forwarded mails and texts.

 

Later that night, he stays back at Kyungsoo’s place.

 

_Thursday, 31st December_

 

He gets no messages from the stranger, no forwarded texts, nothing. His phone- Luge’s phone - doesn’t buzz even for once. He calls his sister (only his mum and sister have this number), helps his cousin prepare breakfast and then leaves for his home. His mother and sister had insisted that they at least spend New Years Eve together. It isn’t like he has anything to do back at his apartment. His sister will be staying for the night with her son. He is looking forward to seeing his nephew.

 

He deletes his own number from the contacts.

 

 

_Friday, 1st January_

The Kims are hurdled on the terrace to watch the fireworks. His mother asks his nephew to close his eyes and wish for something. Minseok closes his and wishes too.

_I don’t want to be alone next year this time. I want somebody to be here with me alongside my family._

 

 

When they go back downstairs and they are getting ready to retire for bed, his sister shouts, “Minseokkie, you’re getting a call!!”  
“Who’s it, noona?” He is changing into his navy blue pajamas.  
“Unknown number” Unknown number? No one has called on this number before. He wonders how Luge manages his contacts. Minseok barely has to forward him any mail or, text. He is surprised when he checks the notifications. 2 missed calls. The phone vibrates in his hand.

[ 2 missed calls 00: 02/00: 15 ]

[00: 17] {unknown number} : Did you sleep already?  
[00: 23] {unknown number} : Happy New Year, Baozi~~

 

Minseok looks at the texts, staring at them disbelievingly.

 

[01: 05] Baozi: I thought somebody had died.  
[01: 20] {unknown number}: Oops.  
[01: 20] {unknown number} : Sorry.  
[01: 22] {unknown number} : My mum likes my undivided attention B-) I wish I didn’t have to go back to Seoul :(  
[01: 30] Baozi: What about my phone?  
[01: 33] {unknown number}: Hehe. I’d parcel it.

[02: 00] Baozi: Seriously?  
[02: 15] Lu-ge: ??

[03: 11] Lu-ge: Won’t you at least wish me?

Somewhere many many many miles a very confused Chinese man is reading the text and blinking in confusion. Had he upset his Crush? How?

[07: 03] Baozi: No.

[15: 16] {unknown number}: Why?  
[17: 34] {unknown number}: Chen says you might be upset. Are you?

[17: 40] Baozi: Who’s Chen?  
[17: 41] Baozi: Why would I be upset?

[18:00] {unknown number}: Are we friends then?  
[18:05] {unknown number}: I had met Chen on flight.

[19: 05] {unknown number}: So, you are upset.

[23: 42] Baozi: No. Happy New Year.  
[23: 55] Lu-ge: :)

 

_Friday, 2nd January_

[ 00: 02] Baozi: :)

[ 03:05] Lu-ge: “Happy New Year, Seok” (from Jongdae)

 

 

The following weeks, Luge texts him more about random things than just the forwarded mails for work. They still have that arrangement and they still don’t ask each other to reveal their identities. Though it is only Luge whose identity is still obscured. All his mails are in Chinese which Minseok can’t read, and everything else requires a password that Luge won’t share. But, Minseok doesn’t mind. He quite welcomes the idea. In fact, he likes how both of them share this world that was just their own. He likes how Luge is his alone and nobody else knows about him. May be he is being delusional, but he is liking this. Perhaps, he is liking the Chinese Phone Friend too much. Or, maybe he is reading too much into things. He loves how the Chinese man asks him about random things, how he texts him anytime; how they talk about movies, sports, news and weather. He loves that he, Kim Minseok has something to look forward to daily.

 

 

 

_Saturday, 9th February_

 

[08: 45] Baozi: You are hateful. Do you not work?  
[08: 50] Baozi: Why do only I have to suffer?

[10: 09] Lu-ge: Good Morning :)  
[10: 13] Lu-ge: Just woke up ^^  
[10: 22] Baozi: No, seriously. Do you not work?

[11: 29] Lu-ge: Why? Having second thoughts? Rejecting me coz am a bummer?

[15: 38] Baozi: WHO are u n wt hv u done to my hyung?!!!  
[15: 40] Baozi: I knew u guys r dating!!!!  
[15: 58] Baozi: That was Baekhyun. Please excuse the last two messages.

[16: 34] Lu-ge: The guy who talks a lot and reminds you of a puppy? Hehe ^^  
[16: 36] Lu-ge: He is not wrong. We are dating. Phone dating ;)

[18: 06] Baozi: Luge!!  
[18: 20] Lu-ge: Baozii~~

[20: 22] Lu-ge: “Hyung, y didn’t u tel me abt him? I knew it wn I saw all his photos in ur phn” (from Baek) Should I tell him? *smirks*  
[20: 24] Lu-ge: “My forehead z swollen all thanx to u. So, Chan is taking me out for ice-cream” What did you do to him? :O

[22: 09] Baozi: You’ll not tell him anything! :/  
[22: 15] Baozi: We are phone dating?

 

[23: 26] Lu-ge: Of course, we are!  
[23: 30] Lu-ge: Valentines approaching..  
[23: 40] Baozi: So?  
[23: 44] Lu-ge: Soooooooo.....

 

_Sunday, 10th February_

[00: 10] Baozi: Soo??  
[00: 12] Lu-ge: {1 JPG file attachment}

[00: 15] Baozi: seriously??  
[00: 16] Lu-ge: Want me to send another one? XD  
[00: 20] Baozi: {1 JPG file attachment}

[00: 31] Lu-ge: I want to phone-court you before I ask you on Thursday.  
[00: 32] Lu-ge: I had thought of asking you directly then. But, I couldn’t wait.  
[00: 34] Lu-ge: Will you? Can you?

[00: 54] Lu-ge: I understand if you don’t want this.  
[00: 56] Lu-ge: Sorry. I didn’t mean to spring this on you.

[04: 23] Lu-ge: Baozi?

 

 

 

_Monday, 11th February_

[00: 04] Baozi: {1 JPG file attachment}

[00: 07] Baozi: Yes.  
[00: 08] Baozi: Yes, you can.

[11: 37] Baozi: My boss told me today that “ge” is elder brother.

[12: 41] Lu-ge: I can’t believe you kept me hanging like that.  
[13: 00] Baozi: Oops. Hehe ^^

[13: 09] Lu-ge: I was going crazy here thinking I offended you!  
[13: 10] Lu-ge: I felt so horrible.  
[13: 39] Baozi: Sorry :-(

[15: 37]Baozi: Lu?

[17: 00] Lu-ge: Why did your boss tell you what “ge” means?  
[17: 03] Baozi: Ugh..  
[17: 06] Lu-ge: ??  
[17: 15] Baozi: My colleagues were talking about how I have a new assistant who receives or, forwards the calls and texts to me.  
[17: 23] Lu-ge: So, you told them finally, eh? That’s why I was thinking why Baekhyun or, Kyungsoo don’t text anymore.  
[17: 29] Baozi: :P  
[17: 43] Lu-ge: Afraid they’ll give away your secrets?  
[17: 50] Baozi: As if they haven’t done enough already :-/  
[18: 03] Lu-ge: You had my permission to give my number to whoever you wanted from the start.  
[18: 06] Baozi: I know, I know.  
[18: 06] Lu-ge: But, that doesn’t explain why YF told you what ‘ge’ is.  
[18: 08] Baozi: How do you know my boss’s name is YiFan?  
[18: 15] Lu-ge: It was mentioned in your mails.  
[18: 18] Baozi: Aah, yea. Baek & Chanyeol can be very loud when they want to be. Baek was shouting your name and making fun of it :-/  
[18: 20] Boss had some work with the PR Dept, so, he was around the corner and heard it.  
[18: 25] Lu-ge: Don’t you have work?  
[18: 29] Baozi: Why? Are you already bored of me? Even before you asked me?!  
[18: 30] Lu-ge: I am worried. Someone among the two of us should earn :-/  
[18: 41] Baozi: Why? Are we getting married? :P

[18: 41] Lu-ge: May be ;)  
[18: 54] Baozi: Whatever. I need to go meet my friends. Bye.  
[18: 55] Lu-ge: “Whatever?” O.o

[20: 19] Lu-ge: You weren’t cruel like this before.

[22: 05] Baozi: If we are dating, then, yea.  
[22: 05] Baozi: phone dating*

 

 

_Tuesday, 12th February_

Minseok is tensed, worried, anxious, disturbed, distracted, excited and all that. Luhan is yet to text him. He still isn’t sure if this isn’t a joke. He is pretty sure it is. So, he doesn’t want to get ahead of himself. He is waiting for Lu to text him. (He’ll not call him with a -ge anymore. He is sure Lu is younger than him). Baekhyun teases him constantly and asks him when he’s going to get his ‘kiss of the day’. And, of course, at such a moment their Boss again decides to show up and Minseok is beyond mortified. Even more so since Wu YiFan the stoic, bitch-faced boss of theirs is looking at him incredulously and he doesn’t understand why.

 

Every time Lu flirts with him or, what he assumes is flirting, Minseok is tongue-tied and doesn’t answer. Because a) he doesn’t know why Lu is flirting with him b) he doesn’t understand why Lu is flirting with him and most importantly, c) if Lu is flirting with him at all and d) what he should reply if it indeed is flirting? Kim Minseok hasn’t flirted or, flirted back in years. Yes, because that’s how his life is. He is. Anything that came remotely close to it was Baekhyun saying he used to suffer from the Senpai Notice Me syndrome (he totally finds it hard to believe. Would he not have noticed it?) and used to flirt with an oblivious sunbae till his partner, Chanyeol, joined the company. So, when Lu told him the corniest thing ever - that he wants to “court” him (who uses such words anymore??), his face had burned red and he had spluttered the wine he had been drinking. He had given his mother his phone and asked her to not return it till after dinner.

Of course, his mother had checked his phone and hugged him and cried and told his sister and her husband how he was finally doing the right thing and if he was ever planning to introduce him to them. His noona didn’t look too happy when she realised it was the phone exchange guy and his brother-in-law Jinki asked him if he was sure about dating a guy he didn’t actually know. Minseok had to take him to another room and explain that that wasn’t the case but, could he please not tell that to his mom since she was so happy. Jinki had said “for now, but, be careful”. He was happy that his noona was married to such a nice, caring guy.

 

 

But, he doesn’t get a single text the entire morning, afternoon and evening.

 

 

[11: 54] Lu-ge: {1 JPG file attachment}

Minseok thinks his heart is is dancing and the butterflies in his stomach... let’s not even go there. He falls asleep on the couch with a smile.

 

 

_Wednesday, 13th February_

 

[06: 07] Lu-ge: {1 JPG file attachment}

 

When Minseok wakes up to see the text, his wide smile is threatening to crack his face into two. Later, his steps have a lightness, his lips have a smile, his eyes are lost and he is humming. He is in such a good mood. If Jongdae were there, he’d ask if Minseok got laid. But, that thought sobers him up. Jongdae.

 

[06: 15] Baozi: Can you please text someone for me?  
[06: 20] Lu-ge: Good Morning to you too.  
[06: 21] Lu-ge: No “please” Baozi. We are friends, right?  
[06: 25] Baozi: Good Morning to you too. Hee.  
[06: 27] Baozi: I thought we were dating.

[06: 29] Lu-ge: That we are.  
[06: 30] Lu-ge: But, we are friends too!  
[06: 32] Baozi: Thanks :)  
[06: 40] Lu-ge: {1 JPG file attachment}

[07: 15] Baozi: {1 JPG file attachment}

 

 

Later, Minseok is waiting for his bus. He prefers taking the public transport than driving his car.  
[09 : 26] Lu-ge: No work?  
[09: 28] Baozi: On the way.  
[09: 33] Lu-ge: Bus  
[09: 34] Baozi: Yes :O  
[09: 36] Lu-ge: So, who do I have to text?  
[09: 45] Baozi: “How are you doing? Are they giving you too much of work? Happy New Year.”  
[09: 46] Baozi: Forward it to Jongdae.  
[09: 48] Lu-ge: Friend?  
[09: 49] Baozi: Something like that.

 

Minseok doesn’t get a reply well until his lunch time.

 

[13: 45] Lu-ge: {1 JPG file attachment}

 

[14: 50] Baozi: {1 JPG file attachment}

 

[16: 33] Lu-ge: Baozzzzziiii~~~

[17: 23] Baozi: Yesss?  
[17: 33] Lu-ge: I need to know something urgently...  
[17: 40] Baozi: What is it?

[18: 30] Lu-ge: {1 JPG file attachment}

[18: 33] Baozi: Seriously?!  
[18: 34] Baozi: Am trying to work here!!

[18: 50] Lu-ge: {1 JPG file attachment}

 

[19: 17] Baozi: ???

[20: 15]Baozi:  Lu-ge?

[21: 00] {1 JPG file attachment}

 

[22: 13] Lu-ge: Whatever.  
[22: 14] {1 JPG file attachment}

[22: 30] Baozi: {1 JPG file attachment}

 

 

_Thursday, 14th February_

 

[00:01] Lu-ge: Baozi, are you awake?  
[00: 11] Baozi: Yes  
[00: 13] Lu-ge: Are you going to sleep?  
[00: 14] Baozi: Sort of.  
[00: 15] Lu-ge: Ok.  
[00: 30] Baozi: Is everything okay?  
[00: 40] Lu-ge: Yea  
[00: 41] Lu-ge: :)  
[00: 42] Baozi: I’ll go to sleep then?  
[00: 43] Lu-ge: Sure.  
[00: 45] Baozi: You sure?  
[00: 45] Lu-ge: Of course. What else.

[02: 13] {Lu-ge: 1 missed call}  
[02: 14] Lu-ge: Am really sorry. I know you must be tired. But, can you step outside?  
[02: 21] Baozi: Dn’t tel me u hv come to my house  
[02: 22] Lu-ge: Why? Is that a wrong thing to do?  
[02: 24] Baozi: Oh my god, Luge, u hv cm 2 my houz?  
[02: 25] Baozi: now?  
[02: 26] Lu-ge: Relax. I’ll ask for your permission before I come.  
[02: 28] Lu-ge: Wouldn’t want to ruin my chances :3

[02: 45] Lu-ge: Baozi?

 

[02: 53] {Baozi: Outgoing Call}  
“Hello?”  
“...”  
“Hello? Xiumin? I- if it was crossing the line too much- am sorry- I didn’t think.. Of course [chuckling bitterly] Am sorry.”  
“Will you let me speak?”  
“Uh.”  
“Do you want to go out with me, Lu-ge? Not just phone dating. Serious one. Cause I think I am beginning to fall in-like you- I am beginning to like you a lot. Don’t say you will think about it later. Think about it and tell me coz it’s a yes for me.”  
“Xiu-”

*beep*

{Time duration: 1:00:49}

[03: 05] Lu-ge: Why did you disconnect, Baozi?  
[03: 06] Lu-ge: Oh my god, Minseok.  
[03: 07] Lu-ge: It’s a yes for me! Why would you  
[03: 08] Lu-ge: think I am  
[03: 09] Lu-ge: I like you, Baozi. Since the time I saw you and  
[03: 10] Lu-ge: And, more with every single text  
[03: 11] Lu-ge: I like how sincere, hardworking you are.  
[03: 12] Lu-ge: How dedicated you are to your family  
[03: 13] Lu-ge: Your modesty, everything  
[03: 14] Lu-ge: Everything, Baozi, everything!!!

[03: 20] Baozi: This looks like a confession.  
[03: 21] Lu-ge: It is. I like you, Kim Minseok.

[03: 22] {Lu-ge: Incoming Call}  
“I really really like you a lot, Minseok-ah. Please, will you be my boyfriend?”  
“Yes, yes, yes.. Hey, but, how did you know my addres-”

*beep*

{Time duration: 1:00:00}

 

[03: 24] Baozi: Why did YOU disconnect? X-(  
[03: 25] How did you know where I stay?  
[03: 26] Lu-ge: Worried am a 50 something creep?  
[03: 27] Baozi: I still don’t know how you look like  
[03: 28] Lu-ge: {1 JPG file attachment}

[03: 30] Baozi: You are cute but, HOW do you know?! Tell me NOW.  
[03: 40] Lu-ge: {1 JPG file attachment}

[03: 42] Baozi: I can simply inform the police.  
[03: 43] Lu-ge: What? That your boyfriend is a creep? Sure. They’d think you are one :P  
[03: 45] Baozi: Btw, those flowers are pretty. I didn’t know they can deliver it at this hour.

 

 

 

~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~

[03: 42] Lay: Thank you, Kyungsoo-ssi. I can’t tell you how much grateful I am to you for giving me Minseok-ssi’s address.  
[03: 45] D.O: Welcome, but, that’s cause I believe you. Am your manager.  
[03: 48] Lay: I promise you, you won’t regret this. You talked to him. You know he has always liked your cousin. But, if you still want proof..  
[03: 40] D.O: No, it’s fine.  
[03: 45] Lay: {1 JPG file attachment}

[03: 47] Lay; Isn’t that your hyung? :)  
[03: 48] D.O: I can’t see your friend’s face.  
[03: 49] Lay: Woops. Haha. Sorry, that’s all I have of them. Lu-ge has the rest with him but, his phone is with your hyung.  
[03: 53] D.O: It’s ok. I remember him. He was always around hyung during that trip. I thought he was a psycho. But, this was so long ago!  
[03: 59] Lay: Hehe^^ Our gege can be like that sometimes. He hates letting go of what he likes or, loves.  
[04: 01] Lu-ge is my cousin, Kyungsoo-ssi. Not my friend. That’s how he came along with us on that trip.  
[04: 03] D.O: Aah. Right. Forgot.  
[04: 05] Lay: {1 JPG file attachment}

[04: 06] D.O: You gave these to Minseok hyung?  
[04: 07] Lay: I left them on his doorstep with a card. Lu-ge chose them.  
[04: 08] D.O: Nice. We’ll meet at sharp 10 tmrw. Jongin’s waiting. Have to go.  
[04: 10] Lay: Of course. G’nyt.  
[04: 11] D.O: Goodnight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

[04: 15] Lu-ge: {1 JPG file attachment}

[04: 16] Lu-ge: Did I?  
[04: 17] Lu-ge: Can I not call you my boyfriend? Tell me if you don’t want.  
[04: 20] Baozi: Yea, ok.  
[04: 21] Lu-ge: Just an okay?  
[04: 23] Baozi: Yes, Lu. You can.  
[04: 25] Lu-ge: :D Did you like the flowers?  
[04: 28] Baozi: Yes. I loved them. Thank you.  
[04: 31] Baozi: I am sorry I couldn’t give you anything.  
[04: 34] Lu-ge: You have given me the best thing already.  
[04: 36] You are tired. Go sleep. You have to go to work.  
[04: 39] Baozi: Sometimes it’s so easy to forget that you know so much about me- almost my entire daily routine n life and I.. nothing.  
[04: 40] Lu-ge: Am sorry. Soon. You’ll know mine too.  
[04: 43] Baozi: Who’s Umin?  
[04: 44] Lu-ge: Go to sleep, Baozi.  
[04: 45] Baozi: Why do I have to work all the time?! You can work too! :/  
[04: 49] Lu-ge: Well, I make people work for me.  
[04: 51] Baozi: As if. I don’t believe you.  
[04: 53] Lu-ge: You’ll know when u see me.  
[04: 55] Baozi: If I’ll see you.  
[04: 58] Lu-ge: It’s Xiumin. That’s what I have called you since I have known you.

[05: 03] Baozi: Happy Valentine’s Day.  
[05: 04] Lu-ge: Happy Valentine’s Day :-*

 

Minseok has a very deep and nice sleep with cute little deer, flowers and a tall, handsome man in his dreams.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~  
[05: 13] Lay: Kyungsoo-ssi, remember not to tell your brother about him. Lu-ge will tell him first.

~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~Elsewhere (ii)~~~~~~

 

 

[11: 31] Han: Am ready.  
[11: 38] Kris: It’s not for that lawyer. Is it? That you are willing to come back to Seoul?  
[11: 43] Han: Not entirely.  
[11: 45] Kris: Good to know. So, when are we meeting?  
[11: 52] Han: Very soon.  
[11: 54] Kris: Fine. But, no other surprises.  
[11: 56] Kris: Congratulations, btw.  
[12: 00] Han: Thanks.  
[12: 04] Han: And please don’t be so obvious in front of him. Minseok might end up suspecting something.

[12: 38] Kris: It’ll take him a long time to realise I know about him and his “Lu-ge”.  
[12: 39] Kris: Seriously. What are you guys? 15?  
[12: 40] Kris: Grow up, Han.

[13: 17] Han: And, you’ll always be old :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

[15: 44] {Unknown number}: I was wondering why you weren’t receiving or, replying.  
[15: 45] {Unknown number}: Baek gave me your number.

 

[16: 58] Seok: Dae!!! How are you? Yea, there was some problem.  
[17: 01] Seok: I’ll go back to using my old number in a few days.  
[17: 05] Seok: You had called me?

[18: 29] {Unknown number}: Yea, a many times.  
[18: 40] Seok: Sorry :-/  
[18: 41] {Unknown number}: It’s okay. Am fine. Just a bit of workload. U?  
[18: 43] Seok: same as always, I guess.  
[18: 43] {Unknown number}: Suho asked me yesterday.  
[18: 50] Seok: ??  
[18: 51] {Unknown number}: Nothing.  
[18: 52] Seok: Say!  
[18: 53] {Unknown number}: What do you think?  
[18: 54] {Unknown number}: He asked me out last night.  
[18: 54] Seok: How’d I know?  
[18: 55] Seok; You mean Junmyeon?  
[18: 56] Seok: The Junmyeon? The HR guy?  
[18: 58] {Unknown number}: Is there any other Junmyeon that we know of?  
[18: 59] Seok: Omg!!!!!  
[19: 23] Seok: Wow. That was a long time coming.  
[19: 25] Seok: Never thought he’d actually say though.  
[19: 26] {Unknown number}: You knew?  
[19: 30] Seok: Everyone knew it Jongdae-ah.  
[19: 30] Seok: Except for you, apparently. XD  
[20: 00] {Unknown number}: That’s probably coz I only saw you.

 

 

[21: 59] Seok: I have a bf now.  
[22: 00] Seok: We have been friends for so long, Dae. I thought u should know. You are the only person I have informed till now.

 

 

 

[23: 22] Baozi: Lu-ge~~~ Where are you? :{  
[23: 50] Lu-ge: Hey.. Talking to you in sometime.  
[23: 55] Baozi: Ok

 

_Friday, 15th February_

 

 

[01: 03] Lu-ge: Hey, you awake?

[07: 09] Baozi: Yea. Now.

[12: 19] Lu-ge: A friend was drunk.  
[12: 33] Lu-ge: He got rejected again. So. Trying to help him.  
[13: 16] Baozi: Oh. What’s his name?  
[13: 19] Lu-ge: Chen.

[13: 21] Baozi: How’s he now?  
[13: 23] Lu-ge: Fine. He’s used to it :p  
[13: 25] Baozi: That’s not right :-/  
[13: 26] Baozi: You know, even I had a friend who used to call himself Chen now and then. Is it a common name in China?  
[13: 29] Lu-ge: What’s not right? It’s not like it’s me who rejected him. Huh. His friend keeps rejecting him.  
[13: 30] Lu-ge: Chen? Am not sure. Not in my area.  
[13: 45] Baozi: I have to go. Other depts are organising something.  
[13: 52] Lu-ge: Talk to you later :-*

[14: 24] Baozi: *blushes*

[14: 38] Lu-ge: Awwwwww

 

 

 

[20: 56] Min Hyung: Kyungsoo

[21: 15] Soo: Neh?

[21: 20] Min Hyung: Are you busy?

[21: 42] Soo: At the recording studio.  
[21: 45] Min Hyung: Aah. Ok.  
[21: 50] Soo: What? Say, say.  
[21: 52] Min Hyung: No. It’s fine.  
[22: 00] Soo: Hyung.  
[22: 05] Min Hyung: Fine, fine. Saying.

[22: 29] Soo: Hyung?  
[22: 31] Min Hyung: Am in a relationship.

[22: 43] {Soo: Incoming Call}  
“Hyung. Just what-”  
“I don’t know how. I don’t know.”  
“Did he tell you?”  
“What do you mean by he told me?”  
“Oh my god, hyung, you don’t actually know him!”  
“How do you- I didn’t tell you it’s that Phone guy.”  
“...”  
“Kyungsoo?”  
“Is there anybody else?”  
“What? No. Of co-”  
“Everyone knows you are in love with him.”  
“Excuse me, I am not-”  
“Please, hyung. Look, am at work now. I’ll call you when I reach home.”  
“Ok. Do you think I should break it off?”  
“What? No. Why??”  
“You’re right I don’t know him.”  
“At least wait till he returns. Then, you can decide. I have to go. I’ll call you as soon as I can.”  
“Yea, yea.”  
“Congratulations, by the way.”

*beep*

{Time Duration: 02: 03: 58}

 

 

 

Kyungsoo calls him next day early in the morning . He can tell his cousin is happy for him. Even he himself is happy. Jongin texts him sometime in the afternoon and congratulates him. When his family asks him a few days later at a gathering what his boyfriend’s name is, where he is from, where he works, Minseok feels a little less happy and elated with the new status in his life. He had been so giddy and had so carelessly let it slip that he is in a relationship that he didn’t count all the reasons why he shouldn’t have let the others know so soon. He could sometimes see Kyungsoo give him pitiful looks, his noona is horrified, his oemma is fine as long as he has somebody, it doesn’t matter to her who it is and Jinki hyung is the only one who tries to understand his situation. He doesn’t really want to talk about feelings because he doesn’t do that. But. There is at least someone willing to listen to him to keep him sane. Because Luge makes everything in his life insane. Minseok has never been this way before. He is a 30 something year old guy who likes to keep his life and things organised and his job done meticulously. Luge threatens all that just with a simple “Baozi”, “Morning, rise n shine my love/ Can I call u my love?”. His need to check with him if he is okay - all the endearments that he keeps throwing at him every now and then. He informs him when he is going out with his mother, or, meeting relatives, or, going clubbing with that new friend Chen. What gets him feeling even more insane is when Luge doesn’t text because usually he texts him in every thirty minutes or, so of the waking hours. Had it been somebody else, Minseok would have gotten rid of him within seconds but, with Lu, the more he texts, the more he wants the texts. Sometimes, Lu calls him, usually on Saturday nights. Sometimes, he sends some of Minseok’s photos to Minseok and says what he likes about it or, why he doesn’t like the guys beside him (coz apparently, they are smiling too much at him or, standing too close) and all that. He hates it when a week prior to his birthday, Jongin says he is whipped, but, he also secretly loves it.

 

 

_Thursday, 8th March_

[00: 38] Lu-ge: Can I confess something?

[07: 11] Baozi: I hope it’s not again about you being manly!! :-/

[11: 13] Lu-ge: Excuse me?  
[11: 15] Lu-ge: I’ll have you know am very manly.  
[11: 30] Lu-ge: Becauseee~~~~

[13: 26] Baozi: Because?

[13: 45] Lu-ge: {1 JPG file attachment}

 

[14: 00] Baozi: Lu-ge  
[14: 10] Lu-ge: Yes, my bǎobèi  
[14: 13] Baozi: You are the world’s manliest.  
[14: 20] Lu-ge: And, the luckiest.  
[14: 23] Lu-ge: 520  
[14: 27] Baozi: 520?  
[14: 30] Lu-ge ;)

 

 

_Saturday, 10th March_

 

[08: 08] Lu-ge: Any plans for Sunday?  
[08: 13] Baozi: Nope  
[08: 17] Lu-ge: What about birthday?  
[08: 19] Baozi: None.  
[08: 21] Baozi: May be you could come? Then, we can go have ho-tteok from that place near my office ;-)  
[08: 23] Baozi: Just kidding.

[08: 45] Lu-ge: Am really sorry, Minseok. I know this is hard.  
[08: 50] Lu-ge: But, just trust me.

[20: 23] Baozi: Sorry. The clients were being a nuisance today.  
[20: 25] Baozi: I don’t know why, but, I do.  
[20: 26] Baozi: I’ll wait for you.

[21: 09] Lu-ge: The way I do?  
[21: 11] Baozi: ?  
[21: 20] Lu-ge: {1 JPG file attachment}

[21: 23] Baozi: Haha. Yes. Just like that.  
[21: 25] Baozi: ~(O.O~)  
[21: 27] Baozi: Where do you find these though?

[22: 08] Lu-ge: Online. How else?

[23: 50] Lu-ge: Baozi  
[23: 51] Lu-ge: 520  
[23: 52] Lu-ge: 520  
[23: 53] Lu-ge: 520  
[23: 54] Lu-ge: 520  
[23: 55] Lu-ge: 520  
[23: 56] Lu-ge: 520  
[23: 57] Lu-ge: 520  
[23: 58] Lu-ge: 520  
[23: 59] Lu-ge: 520

_Sunday, 11th March_

[00: 00] Lu-ge: 520  
[00: 01] Lu-ge: 520  
[00: 03] Lu-ge: 520

 

 

 

_Wednesday, 13th March_

 

 

[22: 27] Seok: I didn’t expect to see you.  
[22: 29] Seok: Thanks for coming. Soo & Nini are really happy.

 

[23: 34] Jongdae: Why would I miss their engagement?  
[23: 36] Jongdae: Even if you didn’t, Kyungsoo invited.  
[23: 42] Seok: You were in Beijing! That’s why I didn’t, Jongdae.

 

_Thursday, 14th March_

 

[00: 19] Jongdae: I have been in Seoul since past few days.

[07: 04] Seok: Oh.

[11: 13] Jongdae: I don’t get it. You really didn’t know?

[14: 23] Seok: No.  
[14: 36] Seok: Why did they fly you in though? Am part of WH-S’s legal team. They skipped informing me?

[16: 49] Jongdae: I talked to Kris. They don’t want to inform till everything is done.

[17: 05] Seok: Kris?  
[17: 24] Jongdae: YiFan. They are trying to keep everything a hush.

[18: 34] Seok: Seriously?  
[18: 55] Jongdae: Am not trying to take your place if that’s what you are worried about.

 

[19: 58] Seok: WtF?  
[20: 04] Seok: You know that’s not what am talking about.

[21: 13] Jongdae: If you say so.

[23: 22] Baozi: I hate my boss.  
[23: 25] Lu-ge: What happened?  
[23: 40] Baozi: I have worked so hard for all these years for the company!! And they don’t tell me when our boss is changing?  
[23: 43] Baozi: That stupid Chinese giant is shifting to the Beijing branch.  
[23: 51] Lu-ge: Uh. Okay? What’s the problem?  
[23: 53] Baozi: What’s the problem? They didn’t frigging tell me that ape is going!!

 

_Friday, 15th March_

[00: 03] Lu-ge: Did you like him?  
[00: 05] Baozi: Seriously, Lulu. Is that all you can come up with?  
[00: 07] Baozi: They brought Jongdae from China for all the legal work. What do they think I am doing in the company?  
[00: 10] Lu-ge: Am sorry.  
[00: 13] Baozi: What are you apologising for? I just don’t understand. Why all this secretive nonsense?  
[00: 15] Lu-ge: They must have a reason.  
[00: 21] Baozi: What reason can they have?  
[00: 24] Lu-ge: So, who’s the new boss?  
[00: 31] Baozi: I don’t frigging know!!!!

[02: 18] Lu-ge: Am really sorry.  
[02: 20] Lu-ge: You’ll find out soon anyway.

[07: 14] Baozi: Yea.

 

 

_Sunday, 17th March_

 

 

[11: 38] Jonginnie: Hyung, is your bf’s name Lu Han?  
[11: 39] Jonginnie: Like, Chinese and all? Rich, fair and pretty? Sehun’s ex? Of WuHan Corporation?

 

 

_Monday, 18th March_

 

 

[21: 26] Baozi: Guz who I met js nw in Fanfan’s farewl party?  
[21: 28] Baozi: Tao  
[21: 30] Baozi: Zitaoo  
[21: 32] Baozi: dat driver of yours.  
[21: 34] Baozi: sehoonz bf  
[21: 36] Baozi: ur fkn ex

 

 

[23: 41] Lu-ge: Tao is Yixing’s ex. Not mine.  
[23: 56] Baozi: fk u  
[23: 57] Lu-ge: Sehun’s just an ex.

 

_Tuesday, 19th March_

[00: 00] Lu-ge: Are you drinking?  
[00: 05] Baozi: Gz who mizd d flyt fr party?  
[00: 07] Baozi: New bossss  
[00: 09] Baozi: Guz whz d new boz, u fukr  
[00: 11] Baozi: z dis y no1 ws telin me abt Fanfan leavn

 

 

 

 

[02: 28] Liar:{18 missed calls}

 

 

 

 

[09: 12] Soo: Hyung, are you okay?

 

 

 

 

 

 

[11: 36] Min-hyung: Even u knw.  
[11: 37] Min-hyung: Jongin told me. You knew he was my boss and you told me nothing.

 

[12: 00] Soo: Lu Han-ssi is your boss?  
[12: 03] Soo: I just knew he was Lay’s cousin. And, that he wasn’t interested in his family business, but, you. I had no idea he was your boss.  
[12: 05] Min-hyung: They are cousins?  
[12: 06] Soo: Of course.  
[12: 08] Soo: Do you think I would have been okay with just anybody? I know him.  
[12: 09] Soo: Sort of.  
[12: 10] Soo: Sorry.

 

 

[13: 18] Min-hyung: Lay is Yixing. Right. How did I forget.  
[13: 22] Min-hyung: You know what’s funny though? He and Tao are such good friends..

 

[14: 23] Soo: You mean Zitao?  
[14: 25] Soo: You know him??!

 

[15: 17] Min-hyung: How do you know him?

 

[16: 19] Soo: The only time Lay had been in a scandal had been because of him.

 

[17: 23] Min-hyung: That was him?  
[17: 25] Min-hyung: He is dating now. Sehun. Luhan’s ex.

 

[18: 00] Soo-ah: I know. Those days had been horrible for Lay.  
[18: 23] Soo-ah: That’s funny though - how everyone of them has been with the rest.  
[18: 34] Soo-ah: But, I know you have nothing to worry about with that. Yixing suffered a lot since Tao and Sehun are very serious about each other..  
[18: 35] {1 missed call}  
[18: 38] Soo-ah: Why aren’t you receiving?  
[18: 40] Soo-ah: And before you say it, I didn’t tell you about Sehun or, about Lu hyung because that was for Luhan hyung to say. And, you knew about Luhan.

 

[19: 40] Min-hyung: What about Luhan?

 

[23: 48] Soo: You met him on the cruise trip I had taken you for Lay’s documentary film shooting. How did you forget all that? It might have been just 5 years since then.  
[23: 50] Soo: He did not leave you even for a second since the time you two were introduced, hyung! I thought you were going to piece everything together.  
[23: 57] Soo: For god’s sake, you even took a lift in his car with HIM IN IT while all the way to airport and you STILL couldn’t tell after these few months?

 

 

 

 

_Saturday, 20th March_

[00: 00] Soo: Why do you do this, hyung? You get me really worried about you. Can you really not recall Luhan-ssi from that trip? Did you not even for ONCE think that they may be the SAME person??  
[00: 07] Min-hyung: I don’t want to talk to him.

 

 

 

 

 

_Sunday, 21st March_

 

 

[06: 08] Jonginnie: Am sorry about this mess, hyung. But, Luhan hyung is a really really nice person. I would have told you about him and Sehun or, that he is one of the WuHan Corporation kids before had I known it was that Lu you were with. Soo had not informed me. I can get Sehun to talk to you. Please don’t give up on Luhan hyung because of this. He is a really great guy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[23: 29] Min-hyung: It’s ok, Jongin. That’s not needed.

 

 

 

_Wednesday, 24th March_

 

[02: 54] Baozi: You knew Jongin when you asked about him. Even Kyungsoo.  
[02: 57] Baozi: It’s not about you dating Sehun. It’s about Sehun, one of my juniors in my office. You knowing Jongin, Kyungsoo. Even YiFan! Now, you’ll be my Boss. Do you see my point? You knew almost EVERY one in my life all this time. And, now you are my BOSS!!!!

[04: 04] Lu: I even know Jongdae. He is Chen.

 

[06: 11] Baozi: I thought so.

 

 

[11: 44] Lu: I had thought you would have remembered me from that day. Even if not for my face, if not for that trip we had enjoyed, then, for the same phone covers we had fought and bought in that fare. I didn’t expect you would just forget all that.

 

 

[13: 02] Baozi: We had met on That cruise trip FIVE years back. You were just Lay’s cousin to me. How do you expect me to expect it’ll be you all of a sudden?

[14: 14] Baozi: Is that why YiFan’s departure was all so secretive? Coz you’re cousins? That he knew?

[15: 17] Lu: I wanted to give you a surprise. But, you didn’t like it.

 

[16: 03] Baozi: Not at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Friday, 26th March_

 

 

It is too bitter for him, the Americano. He is sitting in the cafe nearest to his office. It is lunch hour and he doesn’t have an appetite. The New Boss is supposed to join the office any day and Minseok isn’t ready to face him. He is a coward. Running away, hiding. He has blocked Luhan’s number (- his own number sadly). He doesn’t want to talk to him. Luhan is his boss. Minseok is his employee. Where does this place them both?

 

He is so busy, lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear the bell ring when the door opens and the new potential customer enters. He doesn’t register the slight thud of a phone, identical to the one that lies in his pocket, sliding towards him on the table till a taller man is also sliding into the booth, trapping him right in.

 

“Give me a chance to speak, Minseok. Don’t, please, don’t shut me away”, Luhan is saying.

There’s no problem in letting Luhan speak because Minseok is speechless. Spell bound. Tongue-tied. Amazed. Mesmerized seeing Luhan for the first time in months. All that and so much more because Luhan is so so so beautiful, handsome in person, in daylight, in reality; even his imagination couldn’t stretch that far.

Luhan looks exactly like the Blond guy minus the blond hair on that cruise trip. He is finally remembering that man. That man who had given Minseok so much attention for a stranger, helping him, joking with him, flirting with him that a nearby couple had asked if they were celebrating their anniversary on board. And, yet, Luhan looked so much more matured. His eyes were not that young and carefree.

“I accepted this post so that I could be near you. I know you don’t want a jobless : boyfriend. I know you don’t want an irresponsible person. I am being a responsible son, a good brother, thanks to you. I had walked out of this life. Everyone knows that. My mother, Kris they all are so grateful to you. It isn’t just me who thinks great things about you. You’re my inspiration, Minseok. I wake up thinking about you, how you work so hard, how you do whatever you do. I wake up thinking what you’d be wearing, if you would like the way I look, like the way I am. I go to sleep wondering what all you must have done. How many times you must have scolded Baekhyun, how many times you would have thought of texting me if I wasn’t replying. I go to bed thinking that there is this another human who thinks about me, who looks forward to talk to me, to meet me, just the way I do for him. I go to sleep wondering if you will like me when we meet.

Luhan’s voice drops. “Minseok?”

His voice is distracting, his cologne... Minseok is drowning. Luhan is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and black shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the black collar standing against the pale column of his neck. Minseok can die happily. How is this guy even real? Luhan looks like an actor, model, idol. Whatever. He just doesn’t look like Minseok’s boyfriend. Wait, are they even still that?

“Minseok?”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“You couldn’t recognise me in the cab. You didn’t like me when we had met before.”

“On that cruise? Of course I had. And, you had blonde hair back then? Not the pink or, whatever you had that day!”

“You had? Liked me?” Luhan’s eyebrows are disappearing into his hairline.

“Of course. I thought you were just flirting like the chaebol that you are.” Minseok looks down, embarrassed.

“Huh? What? Why? I liked you since the very first moment I saw you, Minseok!!” He tips Minseok’s chin up with his thin tapering fingers. “Look at me. I really like you. I have always felt like I have known you for a really really long time. I don’t care if it was destiny - us exchanging our phones. Giving us a second chance. Maybe it was. It doesn’t matter. I flirted with you because I liked you. Really. Please. Believe me. Give me a chance before you dump me.”

Minseok murmurs something.

“What?”

“Jongdae told me that we can’t date our off-” But, he stops as he sees the expression on Luhan’s face change.

“Again. What did he do now? Look, Minseok, I have tried explaining that arrogant kid to stay away from you. You should too. Be friends or whatever, if you must. But-”

“You did what?” And, then, Minseok gasps as realisation hits him. “You- you never forwarded me Jongdae’s messages! You did that deliberately?!”

“Yes. He was too annoying. You already rejected him, he should mind his own business.”

Minseok is silent; his head reeling from Luhan’s.. Jealousy. Omg, that’s why I barely got a text from him.

“It doesn’t matter what he says, Minseok. Or, anybody else. Boss, or not Boss, I am your boyfriend just the way you are mine. If it helps, we had met before the phone thing so I am not just the Guy In the Phone that you are in a relationship with. At least, am not just that. You are not just that. You are so much more, Baozi~~~ Don’t do this to me.”

Luhan is whining and pouting and he looks so cute.

“Okay”, Minseok murmurs.

“What?”

“You know what am saying.” Minseok glares at him. Luhan’s saucer wide eyes sparkle with happiness and the skin near it crinkles.

He is so perfect.

“No, say it.”

“No.”

“Say you are my boyfriend, Minseok. Otherwise, I’ll shout and say it to everyone here.”

Minseok looks at him horrified and mumbles quickly, “I am your boyfriend.”

“No, Baozi. Say ‘I am Luhan’s boyfriend. ”

Minseok stares at him for a few seconds first. “I am Lu-ge’s boyfriend.”

Luhan’s eyes widen comically and before Minseok can process, Luhan is leaning in and pressing his lips against his cheek. “Happy birthday, my bǎobèi.”

Minseok is caught off-guard and blushes. The girls in the next booth go “aah” and “ooh” and Minseok flushes beetroot till the tips of his ears. Luhan just laughs happily and wraps his one arm around his shoulders.

“You are so cute.”

“No.” Minseok tries to glare at him, halfheartedly, nudging him in the chest.

“You are soooo cute, Baozi~~~”, Luhan singsongs.

Minseok curses himself for behaving like a schoolkid, all nervous and blushing around his crush.

But, Luhan isn’t simply a crush. Is he? Luhan is his boyfriend. The man he is falling in love with. That thought makes him feel very very very warm.

 

“Still. You shouldn’t have stopped forwarding Jongdae’s messages.” Minseok tries to look serious while chiding him. Luhan gives him a blank look, while unlocking his apps entering “baozi”, his passcode. Minseok stares at the screen, his mouth hanging open.

“For what it’s worth, Jongdae has finally begun to move one.”

The next half an hour passes not too awkwardly as they sit in silence, Minseok drinking his coffee and Luhan watching him drink. When he reminds him that his lunch break is over, Luhan in turn reminds him who the Boss is and, that they can sit in the cafe for the next three hours if he so wills.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A MONTH LATER..

 

It is Minseok who first initiates their kiss. It is Luhan’s birthday and their kiss is Luhan’s gift which the Chinese man more than happily accepts. He is still getting used to having a boyfriend, and a colleague being his boyfriend’s ex. He is still getting used to Luhan, his presence and the way he has filled, taken over, engulfed and swallowed Minseok’s life completely in his own.

 

 

 

_Monday, 19th April_

 

 

 

 

 

[23: 45] My bǎobèi: Hey, Boss Lu  
[23: 46] Han : Hey there, Kitty ;)

 

[23: 59] Han: ?

 

_Tuesday, 20th April_

 

[00: 00] My bǎobèi: 520 :)

 

````````

 

 

*520 = Chinese sms language for “I love you” [for those who may or, may not know.]

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
